mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Skull26374/personal
So I'm gonna make this blog post about I guess things that have been happening a lot involving me lately. I know people are gonna be like 'lol skulls so dramatic' 'there always something wrong with him'. But in reality there really isn't. My real life is fine. Just stuff happens on here because I have conflicting opinions with others and sometimes they see that as personal attacks against them I guess. Or I'll make a comment about someone that has a lot of truth to it but they'll take personal offense even if it's a try to help. I don't come off as the nicest guy because I'm not but I at least try. I try to treat you guys like a family I really don't and haven't had in real life to be honest. Like I care about each and every one of you, even if at times it doesn't make it apparent. Um. I'm a very opinionated person. That's me that's who I am. I say what I believe. On the other hand however I will not attack somebody else for their opinions. Whether I think it's the shittiest opinion known to mankind, I will not attack anyone for it. I don't care if they're the most trashiest, rudest, fucked up kid out there, I will not attack them, I will just ignore them. Uh, I apologize if my opinions upset anyone. This is mostly referring to controversial issues regarding racism, sexism, homophobia, etc. I am kinda traditional and like I don't know. I don't feel like complaining helps really. I mean it does if you're doing it in front of a legitimate like necessary audience but like I think actions are better. Yeah I'm white, well mixed, but i come off as white so i don't deal with racism. I'm not straight, but tbh i don't really give a shit about homophobics like who fucking cares unless someone tries to kill me, I'll just shrug them off. I'm privileged I guess I mean i'm not like rich like i have a shitty house and such but like we get by so like I guess I don't understand all these issues, but me saying like sometimes people complain to much about them isn't a personal attack, its just like okay we get it it sucks. Talking won't do all too much in this day and age. Again I wanna say I will treat anyone with respect regardless of what they are. They could be made of spaghetti I'd still treat them how they should be treated. In terms of controversial jokes, I may say some. I live in an environment where it's okay to make jokes. It may be in poor taste in many instances but neither my family nor friends will freak out. In our ways, humor makes situations lighter. This refers to jokes about anything including sexuality. My best friend calls me a faggot everyday. I just shrug it off. If I make a joke about a controversial topic on this wiki, it may be a slip. Again I come from a more lax environment but I will never purposely joke knowing it personally offends somebody. I will always try to treat you with respect. Also if I make a joke of what you do, your activities, interests, again it is a joke. If it offends you, i do apologize. And I will try not to do it again. Sometimes I slip. Referring to an instance that occurred where someone didn't like a nickname i gave that is used in their fandom, if i said something like that upset me around here, people would say to laugh it off. It's just how it is for me. In terms of the way I come off… can't really think of the word for it. But how I come off. I may come off as rude, or fucked up, or like, a total fucking asshole. But really I am a nice guy. I really am and I try to come off that way to you guys. I do have low tolerance with things like emotions and stuff sometimes because i wasn't babied about my life. like if I'm upset my friends and my family don't baby me, they may console me for a good second and tell me to get back up but like it will never be a constant thing. And by my tolerance I mean in no way will I be an asshole to you about it. I may phrase it in a way that will upset you but thats me trying to use full and complete honestly. Not to bully you, not to further upset you. So I'm sorry if I've ever done that to anybody on this wiki. It is never of my intention whatsoever. In a whole sense, i personally believe I am different from you guys in a non sheltered way. The entire environment i go to school in appears to be a lot different. Like friends too and stuff like that. Stuff I've tried and done so far. It's not a bad thing I just think I'm more used to things and real world stuff and all. This is not an insult to ANYBODY. I'm just think kind of guy. Some people like it, some don't, it's life. However, I never want to leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth because of who i am. If you feel that way, please tell me, I will try to understand and fix it anyway I can. I will however, not change for anybody. I've already been in a time where I was ostracized by all my friend irl over many things that were not even my fault, and i really don't wanna do that again. What I really wanna say with this blog is how I am is how i will act. I have different opinions, standpoints, views, positions, background, and experiences than anybody here. It is not a bad thing nor does it make me better in anyway. Everyone is equal and you guys are like my family. I apologize to anybody I've offended or hurt or made upset. It's never my intention, and never will be. Sorry for the long ass random blog. Category:Blog posts